Gundam Wing Exchange Student Prologue
by Turquoise Silver
Summary: The Gundam boys find themselves in a little po-dunk town called the Middle of Nowhere (M.O.N.), and find themselves facing everyday challenges (and some not so every day!). To make sure you reak the right follow-up stories, check the titles for GWEX.


Laurel yawned and stretched. She rolled over and looked at the ceiling. A thought sprang into her head. _It's today! I can't believe it! It is finally today! _She jumped out of bed and quickly cleaned up her room and ran downstairs. Her mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. Snatching up a plate, she shoved the food into her mouth, barely tasting it. Her mom laughed and told her to go take care of her toiletries, and get dressed. In a ½ an hour, Laurel was done, but still frantic. Today was the day that the 5 exchange students were coming! It was the day before school, and they were scheduled to arrive at noon. 

Laurel lived in the home of the founder of her town. It had sixteen bed rooms, and currently only three were in use, not including the dogs room. 5 had storage and suck in them, but there were still so many left. The game room, living room, and several others were also rather barren. Laurel smiled, just think! Five new brothers or sisters! She had no clue who, or even what gender they were, she was just thrilled to have them come. A car pulled into the driveway, was it? No. It was her brother visiting from college for lunch. Laurel knew what would happen, he would park his car here, then go out with his girlfriend, completely ignoring her. Sheesh, brothers.

After another few minutes of waiting, Laurel looked at the clock. It read 7:10. Laurel moaned. She had so long to wait. Sighing, she lay back on her bed. Almost instantly she was asleep. Dreaming of nothing in particular, she lay that way for several hours. At 11:58 she sat bolt upright and looked at the clock. She relaxed until the word, 'early' popped in her head. "Blast it!" she grumbled. Then she listened. "Well, momma isn't talking to anyone downstairs, so they must not bee here yet!" Her clock clicked to 11:59. Returning her gaze to the end of the driveway, Laurel rested her head on her hand and waited. The clock clicked to 12:00 just as a long limo pulled into the drive. Jumping up, Laurel ran downstairs to the front door. This she banged open and watched the limo pull up.

After some tedious backing up and going forward, the limo was parked. Slowly the door opened, and for a moment, no one got out. Finally a young man was shoved out. Almost falling on his face, the boy tottered a few steps then straitened up. Shaking his head, he flicked back a LONG braid, then pulled off his sunglasses. Blinking to get used to the sun light, he looked at the house, and mumbled to himself. "Hmm... Not bad! Not bad at all! I hope that they have a good cook! Or at least some good fast food places!" Finally he seemingly noticed Laurel. "OH! HEY THERE!" He ran over to her. Laurel estimated him at about 5'4" and way too much energy. He introduced himself. "I am Duo Maxwell, and I am the God of Death, or the Great Destroyer. I really like to eat, so when is lunch?" He looked hopeful.

Laurel stepped back and answered. "In a ½ an hour. After you guys finish unpacking and the food is done cooking. Where are the others?" Laurel looked over Duo's shoulder towards the car, she shaded her eyes against the sun. The open door of the limo seemed to lead to an empty chasm. Duo glanced back, shrugged and went inside to find the kitchen. Laurel also shrugged, and strolled over to the limo. Before she got there, another young man stepped out. He was the same height as Duo and herself, but he looked too old to be in high-school. It was probably because his jet black hair was pulled back extremely tight in a tiny pony tail. He regally stepped out and looked down his nose at Laurel. His look was quite demeaning as he introduced himself to the young woman. "I suppose you are Laurel. Well, I was not told that I had to stay with a weakling female student, but I suppose I can deal with it. My name is Chang WuFei, I am the Solitary Dragon. Most people call me Wu-" 

Before he could finish, WuFei was interrupted by Duo calling from inside the house. "Just call him WUFFY!!!" Laurel giggled, and WuFei mumbled something about injustice. Sensing that she had better smooth things over, she introduced herself.

"Hello, WuFei. Welcome to M.O.N., or the Middle of Nowhere. My name is Laurel, and if you and your friends would like to come in, I could show you to your rooms." Laurel smiled as WuFei grimaced then continued to look down his nose at her. Two thoughts ran through Laurels head at that point in time. _Heh... I wonder if he'll go cross-eyed doing that. He surely has to have already hurt his neck holding his head do high..._

WuFei stiffly bowed and walked to the house. The next person to get out was around 5'6". His long bangs covered one of his eyes. Standing in front of Laurel, he offered his hand and said, "My name is Trowa Barton." And that was it. Awkwardly, Laurel shook his hand and introduced herself, then watched as Trowa silently walked to the house. _Boy he is quiet. Spooky..._

Another boy got out and smiled at her. As were WuFei and Duo, he was even with Laurel at 5'4". So far he was the only blonde. Five more people got out. The new men stood surrounding the boy and herself. Nervously she shook the boys hand and introduced herself. "Hi, er.. I am Laurel. We weren't expecting more than 5, but we can have rooms ready for them." The 5 men nodded vigorously, but the boy shook his head.

"That won't be needed. My sister detailed these 5 to make sure I got here fine, and now that I am here, they are leaving. By the way, I am Quatre Raberba Winner. I prefer just Quatre, though. Goodbye men!" Reluctantly the men filed back into the limo. Laurel smiled, and sent Quatre into the house with the others. 

She stood there for a few minutes, then called into the car. "Is there anyone else in there for the exchange program?" She was answered by a muffled rustling. The last boy got out. He stood the same height as her, but seemed slightly taller. Why she didn't know, but she felt like running away under the boys glare. Shakily, she offered her hand and introduced herself. The boy noticed her nervousness and blinked to relax his glare. Laurel felt better immediately. The boy then shook her hand and responded.

"My name is Heero Yuy. Mission accomplished." Then he walked inside. 

The 5 men who had surrounded Quatre ended up carrying the luggage (there wasn't much) in, and stayed for lunch, then once again, they reluctantly left.

Laurel took the boys on a tour of the house and stopped at the room which would be Heero's. She offered to help unpack his single suitcase, but he declined. On the way out, Laurel looked back and was him produce several mor outfits the same as the one he was currently wearing. Black spandex shorts with an olive green tank top. Finally a laptop came out and he immediately plugged it in. Shrugging, she led the boys to the next room. 

It was the one for WuFei. WuFei walked in and mumbled about injustice again. He began setting up a shrine in the corner. Duo nudged her and said; "Shrine to his ancestors. Don't touch it, he'll go on a rampage." Again she shrugged, then left.

The next room was Trowa's. He quietly thanked her and set about unpacking his single suitcase. The only thing that she saw before she left was a partial face mask, similar to that of a clowns. This he gingerly set on the dresser.

Now that the more awkward company was getting settled, Laurel attempted a conversation. "So, what do you guys think of the house?"

Quatre answered first because Duo had his mouth full of a cupcake given to him by her mum. "I think that it is a lovely old house, and it is great that each of us gets his own room and bathroom. It is also very kind of you to let us stay here. The others might not say it, but they are greatful for your hospitality. I am certainly greatful." with his finishing statement, he took Laurel's hand and kissed it. She blushed and almost giggled, but checked herself in time. No one had ever been so gallant towards her. 

Duo noticed her blushing and playfully nudged Quatre's ribs, just hard enough to make him stumble. Smiling, he said, "Quatre, we're in the good 'ol USA. We don't do that anymore, no matter how valiant or gallant it may seem. Besides, you do that in public places, and a femnist'll kill ya!" He laughed spraying Quatre with crumbs. Quatre nodded and wiped his shirt off. Laurel stopped at the next room and told Quatre that it was his. Quatre thanked her and lugged in his 5 bags. Declining the offer of help. He set about unpacking.

Duo was thrilled to finally be alone with Laurel, she was quite pretty, and seemed to enjoy his company. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Swallowing hard, he made sure that all of the crumbs were gone. Then he spoke. "How old is this house?" It was an innocent enough question, but that was only because he could not think of any other question that was a good start up question.

"Oh, around 200 years. It was the city's founder's house, as I said before."

"Cool... Er..." Duo scratched his braid thoughtfully. "So what do you like to do? If this town is as small as you say it is, it can't be much fun."

"Oh, it isn't that bad! I will have to show you the nature trails, and the popular hang outs!" She laughed. On a second thought she added another comment. "You don't smoke do you?"

"Not a day in my life, well unless you count explosions!" Duo smiled and laughed. _Boy, was that dumb! But she seems to like it, well, it can't be that bad then!_ Duo thought. Laurel giggled and showed Duo to the last room. He entered and glanced about. The room was the same as the others except it had grey walls and a few posters. He stroked his chin thoughtfully and nodded. "I like it! Used to be your brothers I bet!" 

"Of course, if you don't like his posters just shove them under the second floorboard in the window corner, that is where he always kept his special junk! If you need me, I am the next door down, and if you need to use the 'facilities', it is that door to the left! Pass the word along, and I can show you the town later tonight." Duo nodded and began to produce lots of black clothing from his bag. After that came several hair ties and hair brushes. Laurel was amazed as the pile of hair care items grew to a large hill. Finally realizing that she shouldn't stare, she wandered back to her room.

*Now that we have seen Laurel's point of view so far, we will go to the beginning of the day with our boys.*

WuFei yawned and stretched, 'accidentally' punching Duo. Duo rolled over in his sleep and 'accidentally' pulling WuFei's ponytail. The fight continued until both were no longer pretending to sleep and the other three were watching them. Quatre kept trying to stop it. Finally he was dragged into it. Within 30 seconds of Quatre being pulled into the fight, 5 soldiers had Duo and WuFei stunned, gagged, and bound. Heero and Trowa watched silently. _Juveniles..._ thought Trowa. Heero just glared.

When Duo and WuFei finally came too, they were still tied up, although the gags had been removed as to let them breathe easier, and they were in Quatre's limo. Quatre sat between the two dozing off. On the ends were two of the Arabian guards. Across from them sat Heero, Trowa, and the other three guards. Trowa silently watched the passing scenery. Heero sat mysteriously typing on his laptop. The Guards sat guns ready staring at Duo and WuFei. The 'prisoners' stared right back. 

After 45 minutes of this monotonous trip, Duo began to squirm. This woke Quatre, who unbound Duo and WuFei. Even though he was untied, Duo continued to squirm. Heero was distracted, as was Trowa, and they both began watching him intently. Crossing and un-crossing his legs, wriggled, all the while trying to keep a smile on his face. By now everyone in the limo was watching him and his unique movements.

"The weakling has to go to the bathroom, doesn't he?" WuFei hissed. Duo nodded vigorously, slapping the guard with his braid several times. "We don't have a bathroom in this limo, cable, but not a bathroom. INJUSTICE! First of all, this limo should have been made more practically, and second of all, we have to stop! INJUSTICE!!! BLAST YOU MAXWELL!" While WuFei continued ranting, they stopped at a gas station, Duo ran into the restroom, they all got snacks, and came back. Well on their way, WuFei stopped for a breath. 

"Are you done yet WuFei?" Duo asked through a mouthful of laffy taffy. WuFei glared at him, shutting his mouth, yet mentally still ranting on and on. Quatre, always the peacemaker, changed the subject. 

"So, guys, do you want to know anything about the person we are going to be staying with?" 5 faithful voices responded, 'Anything for you, Master Quatre!'. 3 of the other boys totally ignored him. 

Duo, however did want to know. He knew that they were staying in a huge house and that the other kid their age was a girl, so of course he was interested. He tried to answer, but all he could get out was, "Ith!" The reason is that at the gas station, Duo bought about 5 pounds of Laffy Taffy. At that time he was covered heat to toe in it. His right foot was stuck to the floor, and the left foot was stuck to his right elbow, which was attached to the hand stuck in his left pocket. The hand that belonged to the left pocket was stuck to his right ear, which caused his arm to block his mouth. The worst part was that there was so much taffy that the whole car reeked with the super-strong sent of fake strawberry. The only one completely immune to the stench was Heero, who was used to the stench of Relina's perfume.

Quatre decided that no one wanted to hear it, but the guards detailed to him (by one of his many sisters), so he went back to sleep. By the time Heero had finished typing, WuFei finished mentally ranting, Quatre finished napping, and Trowa finished staring (the guards never let down their guard), Duo was done eating all of the bothersome taffy, and it was 12:55. By the time The sugar began to take effect, it was 12:59, and they were turning into the hostess's driveway. Duo began bouncing up an down on the seats and being generally annoying. When they had finally parked, the others were so sick of him, they chucked Duo out of the limo.

On the outside, after some undignified stumbling, Duo got his brained out of the way and pretended to look the house over. He was actually looking their hostess over. She was about his height, with long brown hair and odd deep purple eyes. She wore a pair of khakis with a shirt that said, "Not all who wander are lost." He quickly gathered his courage and ran over. After the introductions, he went inside following the scent of hamburgers.

Next Wuffy stepped out of the limo, holding his nose high, as usual. Noting the young lady before him, he raised his nose slightly hurting his neck. Stubbornly he refused to show any liking to the weakling female, but for some reason, she did not seem as bad as most. She welcomed him like a servant should. _At least she knows her place_, WuFei smugly thought. After the introductions, he joined Maxwell in the house. Soundly punching him for the Wuffy comment. They then met Laurel's mother who invited them to the kitchen (which Duo could not find).

Back outside, Trowa had some unapparent difficulties getting out of the limo, customized for Quatre. Since he was an acrobat, he had no problems masking the difficulties. After shaking hands with the hostess, he went inside to make sure Duo hadn't eaten everything. _Nice girl, a little un-sure, though. She could learn from me._ He thought.

Quatre got out and was his usual polite self. His 5 guards immediately surrounded him and the girl, who introduced herself as Laurel. He apologized for the guards, slightly embarrassed that his sister thought that he still needed them. He was quite taken with Laurel, and was slightly self-conscious. After the introductions, he followed Laurel's directions to the kitchen where he joined the others. _She really is nice to let us stay here. Ooo.. I wonder what I smell cooking?_

Heero sat in the limo typing more on his laptop. He had to file a report as was requested by Quatre's sister. An easy mission, all he had to do was make sure that Quatre got there safe. Just as he finished typing the report, he heard a girls voice. So used to hearing Relina, he got out of the limo glaring. When he saw Laurel, he blinked to try to lessen the glare. As accustomed, he stated that his mission was complete. Noting the odd glance given him by Laurel, he went in. They were followed by the guards who carried the luggage.

During lunch, they all enjoyed the food and the boys thanked Laurels mother, who insisted that they call her, Miss J. After lunch, Laurel showed them to their rooms. They each were satisfied with the rooms, not thinking much of it. Well, except the guards, who were sent home, and WuFei, for obvious reasons. After unpacking, they met in the hall, where Duo told them that Laurel promised to show them the town, so they all knocked on her door, forgetting to be gentle.

*Now we merge the view points.*

"You guys have to agree to one thing. No cow tipping, okay?" Nods all around. "Good. Now in M.O.N. there aren't many things to do, so kids can get rather inventive, or go with the flow. Some of them are suspicious of new people, too." After a few more rules, they were on their way, walking, of course. 

In a short while they reached the center of town, meeting a group of the local teen smokers. Ignoring Laurel, the girls began fawning over three of the guys. Heero just stood glaring, he was ignored. WuFei just stood there looking arrogant, he was ignored. Trowa, who was unused to the closeness of the girls, was not sure what to do, the girls got closer talking about the different types of gel he must use. Quatre smiled and tried to be polite, and cough away from the girls, the surrounded him. Duo was cornered, trying to hide him and his braid, the girls got closer and began to caress and tug on his braid.

Laurel was in the same situation as the three guys. In the smoker group, there were only a few guys, so being the only girl in her group, Laurel was zoned in on by the guy smokers. One of them she used to be friends with, and he leaned on her. "So, whatcha up to? Wanna try one?" Laurel ducked and swerved away, only to run into the other smoker guys. _Won't these morons ever learn? I hate the way it smells, I hate the way it stains your teeth..._

Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and even the other two were being asked the same question. The girls kept there distance from Heero and WuFei still. Heero took a step towards Trowa. The girls stepped back. He continued until he had rescued his compadres. Looking at Quatre, he whispered a plan into his ear. Quatre nodded and stepped forward, the girls surged in. He asked them a question. "You girls care about how you look, right?" There was a chorus of yeahs and yes'. Quatre nodded. "Thought so." After that simple comment, he preceded to tell them of all the things that smoking could do to damage their looks. Frightened, the girls hurried home, all whining about mirror emergencies. The boys around Laurel saw that the girls were gone, and they ran off too.

*I understand that smoking is not that easy to quit, I am very rarely serious in my fanfics.*

Duo smiled and stroked his hair as if he were not bothered by the previous experience. "Ah, me. It is a crime to be so perfect." He said, gingerly messing with his hair. The boys were not impressed by the town and its few stores and such. There was only one thing that they were impressed by. The paint ball range.

At the paint ball range, they found several more kids from school talking about the different types of paint ball guns and such. They looked up inquisitively as our six friends approached. "What do you want?" Asked one. "Yeah, this's our range, beat it!" said another. "Why don't we all play nice?" asked another, who was instantly pounded into the ground by the others.Heero stepped forward and motioned towards the guns. The paint ball freaks grinned like they were saying, 'What the heck is wrong with that guy? We're the champs around here! He probably couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!' The leader of the self-proclaimed paint ball gurus gave Heero a target. Heero shot it. Another target perhaps? The first was too easy, yes, another target. PING! There goes another one. And another...

After a good while of Heero and the other guys shooting targets given by the not-so-confident-now paint ballers, Laurel asked Duo, "What do you guys do for hobbies?"

Duo grinned mischievously. "You don't wanna know." She just nodded and sat down. As she expected, the paint balling went on for quite some time, until Laurel just got sick of it. Seeing that Laurel was not-too-thrilled, Duo and Quatre rounded up the others, and Quatre thanked the other kids.

"See you tomorrow!" Laurel shouted back. The paint-ballers waved in reply. Duo gave her an inquiring, eyebrow raised look. She explained. "Tomorrow is the first day if school!"


End file.
